


Find Your Way Home

by nereid



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Adultery, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love Chuck", one of them says. It doesn't matter which one it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Your Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: these years will be glamorous—all the / magazines say so.

_I love Chuck_ , one of them says. It doesn't matter which one it is.

 

Nate comes over to talk to Chuck, but Chuck's not there, he's on some meeting or other. _It's probably a misunderstanding_ , Blair offers and Nate agrees. _Do you want to stay for dinner?_ she asks. He smiles and nods, like he always has.

 

Blair doesn't wear headbands anymore, but she still selects her dresses as if choosing what kind of person she'll be, each morning, all over again. He can imagine her (he _does_ imagine her) standing in front of her mirror, staring into her reflection, naming flaws (my skin's too elastic, there's laugh lines around my eyes, my hair doesn't have enough volume anymore). Blair Waldorf, always looking back ( _remember when we used to -_ she starts, but these days she doesn't finish her sentences). 

 

Blair Waldorf, always trying to find something that's not there anymore.   
Blair Waldorf, always a little too late.

 

Later in the evening, when they've finished their dinner, and Blair's suggested they go to the living room and have some wine, and Nate's loosened his tie and Blair's already on her second glass of wine and her heels are forgotten, tossed below the coffee table, this is what she says: _I always thought it'd be you and me, you know?_

 

_Yeah?_ he says, but he's not sure what he's trying to say.

( _Do you ever wonder -_

_I miss the times we used to -_

_I still want to kiss you when -_

_I always want to kiss you._ )

 

_Nate?_ she whispers. He must have gotten lost in thought, really lost in thought, because she's moved from her sofa to his and he hasn't noticed, but her bare knees are touching his, and she's looking at him, and that he notices.

 

_Listen, I should go now, it's late. I'll see you on Sunday, okay?_ he says, but he gets up too suddenly, and she knows, because Blair Waldorf's always known. 

 

_Nate?_ she calls out again, and before he can turn, she grabs his shirt and pulls him down on the couch and ( _God, she's swift_ ) moves one leg to the other side of his legs and sits on his lap ( _Oh, god_ ). He moves a loose strand from her face and she leans in to kiss his lips. She starts slow, but gets faster, her hands are all over him, and she goes straight for his pants, but lets him keep his shirt on.

 

_I lov -_ he starts, but she kisses him instead, forces him to swallow the rest of the sentence.

 

She kisses him on the cheek in front of the elevator when he's leaving.

_Wait, I forgot my jacket._

_I'll bring it._

She brings him his jacket, and kisses his lips. 

 

( _I always thought we'd end up together._

_Me too._ )

 

Later, when he's riding in the cab, he finds a paper in his pocket, her handwriting on it. 

 

On the front, it says _Chuck's gone on Mondays_

 

The back of the paper says _I love you, too_.


End file.
